The field of the present invention is directed toward both a new composition and a new method using self polymerizing natural oils with an Iodine Value greater than 140 grams of iodine absorbed per 100 grams of oil under the prescribed conditions of the Hanus Method as fully detailed in the 2002 USP/NF published by The United States Pharmacopeia Convention, Inc. Rockville Md. 20852 Page 1935 and well known to those skilled in the art. The oils of this invention are diluted with compatible solvents which reduce the viscosity allowing penetration into nail.
Because of the difficulty growing beautiful long fingernails, commercial establishments have thrived providing customers with artificial fingernails that give the appearance dictated by this fashion objective. Unfortunately most artificial fingernails commercially available today exhibit a number of major problems. These problems include the time and expense required to install and the time and expense to maintain Beyond the issues of time and expense to install and maintain artificial fingernails, these products may cause severe damage to the underlying natural nail. Artificial fingernails are typically occlusive to water vapor and the natural nail onto which the artificial nail is glued becomes soft and saturated with moisture. This wet natural nail becomes susceptible fungal infection which is very difficult to cure. When the artificial nail is removed; the natural nail is often damaged during the removal process.
Treatments to strengthen natural nails in the prior art have frequently used formaldehyde which is a health hazard for many people and has been banned in many locations. Non formaldehyde prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,551 issued to Francis W. Busch, Jr. (the current inventor) which teaches the use of fluoride compounds to harden and strengthen human fingernails. While the fluoride compositions of this art are effective, four weeks are required before the full benefit is realized. Additionally, there is a consumer preference for products that are effective and use natural ingredients rather than those of a synthetic nature.
The compositions and methods of the present invention are not subject to and overcome the disadvantages of known compositions and methods discussed above.
Natural oils have been used to moisturize and condition skin and fingernails for thousands of years. While said oils have been proven effective for moisturizing and conditioning fingernails and allow them to become more flexible, it is totally unexpected that application of oil to a fingernail could actually harden and strengthen the same fingernail. Even more unexpected is that the hardening and strengthening of the nail would occur within eight hours of application.